Mobile harvesting apparatuses, including of the self-propelled type, are well-known in the harvesting industry. Even for produce that is hand-cut from the ground, mobile harvesters may be utilized to facilitate the efficient washing and packing of harvested produce in a field setting.
There are several methods of packing harvested produce. For example, one method involves the bulk loading of harvested produce into large containers such as bins. Another involves the loading of produce into cartons, known in the industry as “totes.” Depending on the preference of the harvester and/or customer, it may be desired to pack the same type of produce, e.g., lettuce, into either bins or totes.
Mobile harvesting apparatuses are relatively expensive pieces of farming equipment. In today's dollars, they can cost several hundred thousand dollars to purchase. It would therefore be preferable to provide a single harvester, which could be utilized, alternately, for either tote or bulk loading of harvested produce.
The present invention satisfies these needs, and provides other related advantages.